


i'll be waiting here with junior

by softkitties



Series: aos s7 countdown fics [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 6, post 6x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkitties/pseuds/softkitties
Summary: Flint makes it back to the Zephyr and gets to see his family.Part four of four fics counting down until Season 7 starts.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Flint, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Deke Shaw & Flint, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Flint
Series: aos s7 countdown fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	i'll be waiting here with junior

“Flint?!”

Deke’s voice echoes through the corridor of the Zephyr as he notices Flint trying to find Mack and Yoyo. He walks over slowly, as if not fully sure if Flint is real or an apparition. “Holy shit- what - how-”

“Deke? How the hell are you here?” Flint exclaims with the same amount of disbelief as Deke. “I mean, Piper told me you’d come back from the future, but I didn’t really- holy shit!”

Deke grins. “Yeah, you could say I’ve been making a living here,” he informs Flint with a definite smugness. “Not on the Zephyr, I don’t know if I’m an agent, but do you want to know what I _am?_ ”

Flint doesn’t reply, taken aback by his enthusiasm. Deke doesn’t seem to mind, though, continuing as if he had asked. “What I am is _very_ rich!”

“Really?” Flint asks incredulously. “You?”

“Yes, me,” Deke confirms, sounding a little offended that he even asked. “I’m doing very well for myself. Hey, I can teach you all about all these weird things on Earth, like sayings and animals and entertainment!”

“Thanks, Deke,” Flint says. “But not now. I’m looking for Mack and Yoyo.”

“Mack and Yoyo, sure,” Deke says thoughtfully, unconcerned by Flint wanting to get away from his chatter. “Probably up by the cockpit. It’s so hard to tell, the Zephyr’s so complicated now that it’s been upgraded.”

“It does seem different from when I was on here with Mack and Yoyo,” Flint agreed. “Could you, uh... show me where that is?”

Deke, looking proud to know something someone else doesn’t, nods, and begins to walk at a fast pace. “Walk with me,” he says nonchalantly, and Flint gets the impression that he’s said those three words many times now.

As they walk, Deke looks over at Flint with a bright, questioning gaze. “So, Earth in the future. Is it all fixed, or what?”

Flint shrugs. “We’re trying.”

“Or, were trying, now that you’re here,” Deke corrects. “Now you get to see the Earth all how it used to be! Or... is.”

“Time travel is so confusing,” Flint sighs.

“Oh, believe me, it’s gotten worse,” Deke replies with a groan and an exaggerated roll of the eyes. “We time travelled - again.”

“What is with you guys and going to different times?” 

Now it’s Deke’s turn to shrug. “Had to stop the world from ending again. Just the usual.”

Flint’s eyebrows raise at Deke. He can’t tell if Deke’s being dramatic or if the world really was going to end. Again. Deke climbed up a ladder in the cargo hold, and Flint followed quickly.

“Oh, hey, will you at least tell me about how Tess is going? Last time I saw her, she was pretty traumatised by the whole dying thing,” Deke attempts to help Flint up.

“I’m fine, Deke. It’s just a ladder,” Flint mumbles to the offer. “And yeah, Tess is doing better. She was a great help.” He droops slightly. “Wish she could be in the past with us...”

“Well, technically, according to the most likely theory of time travel, it’s not the past for you here, it’s the present,” Deke corrected quickly. At Flint’s curious, slightly exhausted gaze, he scoffed. “Oh my God, right, you don’t know. Fitzsimmons are my grandparents!”

Flint opens the door to what looks like a control room, turning his head as the door creaks open to stare at Deke in shock. “Fitzsimmons, the scientists?!”

Deke grins and does not elaborate further, entering the controls room near the cockpit. “Mack, Yoyo, you in here?” He calls.

Mack’s head peeks out from one of the many panels in the room, and after a moment he walks out. “Yes, Agent Shaw?” He asks.

Deke tries not to look too proud as he replies. “There’s a guest here to see you two.”

It takes a second for Mack to notice Flint, but when he does, a shocked smile lights up his face. “Holy shit, Pebbles.”

“Pebbles?” Flint hears Yoyo’s voice and grins. “Like Flint?”

Mack grabs Flint and brings him into a hug, lifting him slightly into the air. Flint laughs and softly hits Mack’s arms with his fists. “Lemme down!”

Yoyo sees the two and gasps. “Oh my god, Pebbles like Flint,” she realises. “How the hell did he get here?”

Her words sound rude, but Flint can see by the large smile on her face and the glow in her eyes that she’s happy to see him again. Mack finally lets him back down, still smiling down at him. 

“So, Piper and I finally found our way back to the Zephyr,” Flint says. “Though I’m sure you figured that out.”

Now it’s Yoyo’s turn to squeeze him into a hug, though she doesn’t make him leave the ground. Her new (how new?) arms feel strange against his back, metallic and cold, but a nice kind of strange. When she takes a step back, she puts her hands on his shoulders and grins at him.

“Did Deke tell you anything about what we’ve been doing?” She asks, glancing sideways at Deke. 

“The time travel? Yeah,” Flint says. “Well, not really. He just said you were time travelling again.”

Deke leans against one of the panels, and Flint knows he would not be surprised if Deke accidentally pressed a wrong button. “Yeah, it’s really complicated, I don’t know if you’ll be able to get it-” he begins.

“We travelled to the past and then we travelled back,” Mack interrupts. “Not that hard to get.”

Flint leans in, an awestruck half smile on his face. “When? How?”

“Fitzsimmons are the only ones who know how,” Yoyo answers. “But we went back to 1931.”

“Holy shit,” Flint breathed out. “I wish I could’ve been there. Or then.”

“Believe me, Pebbles, you don’t,” Mack says grimly. Yoyo grimaces in agreement and Flint wonders what they mean.

He watches Deke, and then Mack, and then Yoyo, with a smile. From Mack and Yoyo helping him in the future, to helping him in the temple, to now, he realises who they are to him. It didn’t matter if in the future he didn’t have one, because now he does.

His family.


End file.
